Mister Brightside
by Abandoned Hostility
Summary: This is a stalker male Belarus x Female Reader. His character has been tweaked accordingly. It started out with a kiss... how could it end up like this?
1. Chapter 1

Basically just a Drabble filled story, multi-chaptered at some point. This will be... updated every time I try to get an idea for a new story or feel like writing... it will be odd, bumpy and worded awkwardly. You have been warned. I do not own the image used. Tell me if you know who's it is.

**Stalker!Male Belarus x Female Reader**

**Warnings: **violence, probably out of character a lot of the time, and cursing.

* * *

You lay on the couch in your living room, alone, sprawled out there asleep as you lay still in a dreamless sleep. Oh what a bore last night had been, your boyfriend hadn't even bothered to come home last night but what were you to do? He had left his phone, he wasn't at work... and... oh god, that was all you could think as you shot upright, awake and alert. You had fallen asleep waiting for him and there was no sign that he had come home during the night. Oh god... what if hew as cheating on you? Or worse! What if he was hurt? Dozens of thoughts raced through your mind as you sat there, eyes watering as you tried to think of a way to make yourself stop thinking... Wait.. did that even make sense? No... No it didn't. Shit!

Throwing your blanket off of your body and onto the cool hardwood floor, you stood up, stretching and examining the room. It was odd, your house seemed... colder than usual. Simply shrugging this off you shuffled into the kitchen, boiling some water to make tea for the morning. Ah, you couldn't wait for the sugary drink to calm you down and wake you up for the morning... You had a bit of a sweet tooth. It was odd, to say the least, something about the house seemed off, and yet you couldn't out your finger on exactly what it was. With a soft sigh you continued on making your tea, putting far more sugar in than was necessary.

You frowned, sitting down at the table and reading the morning paper as you drank your tea calmly... you had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of your stomach... and you couldn't escape the feeling that you were being watched.

**_Earlier That Morning from Another Point of View_**

How did it all end up like this? I was slipping, out of control as I continued on with my actions... what was happening? This wasn't me... my thoughts raced, I panicked as I tried to sort out my thoughts and figure out _what the in the actual fuck_ had just happened. I stood there in shock as the man lay in a pool of his own blood at my feet, I wanted to scream. They had all told me, they had all known that something was wrong with me... had it always been this bad? Was this always what I was capable of?

My eyes watered as I stared at my own hands, covered in blood, not my own blood, no... it was his. All this because he had seen me before I had seen him, his headlights hit me as I peered into her bedroom window, where was she? This night she wasn't there. I had begun to wonder, what if she was out? That was unlike her to go out on a Sunday night? Maybe she was with her boyfriend... I remembered how my stomach had jumped at the thought, that asshole, that prick... that...

_It should be me. [Name] should love me... I can keep her safe... I would be faithful.._

How I shook that thought from my head, how I had willed it to go away. Her boyfriend, I had forgotten his name... something like... Jason? No... Oh yes, Jackson... That... _мудак. _He had been plowing his assistant for weeks... and [Name]... my poor sweet dear [Name] had no idea... that's why he was out... it was like that every weekend, he would sneak off to her house and fuck his assistant. I would be faithful, I would be so much better for her than him. Jealousy roared inside me, crashing against the inside of my skull, clawing at it as it fought to be let out... to be relieved.

Thats when he had seen me, his headlights flashed against my face, his car was so quiet... damn him and his money. My eyes widened in shock for a moment as he got out of his car beside me, about to ask what I was doing... I didn't remember much after that... I remember him biting my hand as I went to silence him, his thrashing body being pulled tight against my chest as I took out my knife and- I cringed at the realization... I'd killed a man.. I had killed him and now... now what could I do?

I was out of control... Spiralling away from myself, ripping apart at the seams.

I threw his limp body in the back of his car and drove off, blood still covering my hands as I went to the edge of town, there was a bridge there, high above the river and absolutely free of people at this time of night, I took a breath and threw him off into the racing water below... There was a moment where I felt guilty, where I felt like I should tell someone, call the police... and then I remembered her... my sweet little flower asleep back at her home... She would be better off without him.

It was a while before I was back at her house, I silently entered through the front door, going in to wash my hands and clean myself off, I would be free of the evidence. I glanced into their living room at first and thats where I saw her, my dear [Name] asleep on their couch... he had done his assistant there too... what was her name? Amber or something of that nature... I wanted to kill her too- NO. Oh god I really was going insane wasn't I?

It took almost two hours before I had cleaned up everything I had touched including his car and the pool of blood outside. I immediately drove his car back to Amber's apartment building, leaving it in the parking lot and wiping the inside clean yet again... I had to make sure I wasn't going to get caught. No one had seen me yet and I immediately rushed away from the scene, disposed of the evidence and went home for a few hours... I would return to [Name]'s house in the morning to watch her again... it was the only way we could be together outside of work... I wanted her to be mine so badly that it hurt...

And I would have her.


	2. Chapter 2

The porcelain cup shook unsteadily in your cold hands as you stared into the sweet brown liquid steaming inside of it. It was your tenth cup of tea this morning and it was already about 9:00AM. You wanted to cry... where was Jackson? It was so unlike him to be out like this for so long... he was hurt, that had to be it. What if he was dead, you thought, panicking. No, You immediately reassured yourself, you were just overthinking again.

"Some fresh air ought'a do me a little good.." You murmured, voice trailing off into the emptiness of your home as you stood up, slipping on your jacket for protection against the cold spring air. You shuffled to your front door, all the while trying to spot what was wrong with it... something was off, not right... had it been this clean before? No... You had to be going insane. Slowly, you reached for the cool metal of the doorknob, unlocking the front door and stepping outside.

Birds sang, cars passed, there wasn't a cloud in the sky today, it was beautiful... The sun was shining and the morning dew covered the short blades of grass on your crisp and cleanly cut green lawn. It was a day more beautiful than any other that you could remember, and life went on as it always had for everyone...

Everyone except you.

_**Meanwhile.**_

And a certain someone that we had come to know as Nikolai Arlovski.

For, lurking just metres away from your body was your... for lack of better word, we'll use the word "stalker". But that wasn't what he liked to think of himself as, oh no... he meant to think of himself as more of a... bodyguard. You belonged with him and god damn it, he would make you see it no matter how long it took for you to. Was this love just a feeling he was mistaking for the madness he was falling into? This abyss of irrational thought and acting on impulse? No... He refused to believe that... there was no way that was true.

He watched from his hiding place as you stretched your arms above your head, his eyes wandered up and down your form, taking in all your gentle curves and your simple perfection... you were perfect to him. A gem like no other, a rare flower... a goddess to which no other mere mortal could compare... You would be his and he swore it! Whether you liked it or not the boy would have you all to himself even if it killed him.

Deciding it was best not to follow you as you took your little walk around the neighbourhood, he stood up from his place behind the bushes, walking over to your door and opening it silently, at least this time he had worn gloves. This was subtle enough, many people wore gloves during spring.

He ran his gloved hand along the spotless white walls of the interior of the household... he sighed pleasantly as he glanced around, the absence of your nuisance of an... _ex_-boyfriend was already apparent. The Belarusian was unsure of how he felt about this... on once hand he was pleased to have gotten that dirtbag out of your life... but on the other he couldn't shake that nagging feeling... guilt.. ever so slight guilt at the fact that last night, he had killed a man with his own hands... deciding to leave, the tall boy stalked back to his house, memories flooding through his brain like a river.

It all started with a simple game, harmless at first, really. An office party, a bottle... a ring of people waiting patiently and drunkenly to be picked by another, A silly boy who got dragged in to play with all of his drunken coworkers.. It was all so innocent... so harmless... a crush.. a kiss... How could it have gone this far?

Another image flashed behind his eyelids, a man, Jackson... he had you in his lap, arms wrapped around your waist as he smirked tiredly at everyone else. Something bubbled up inside of him- I mean me... Nikolai.. I... I couldn't place my finger on it at the time but now I knew all too well that the emotion was jealousy... and anger. How dare he touch her, how dare he lay his dirty fingers across her sweet skin.

The next image was one that I would never forget.. the game began, it was a while before the bottle landed on you... before someone else got to press their lips against your own... to have you so close like that. Her name was Dianne, the office _slut._ I cringed at the thought, of such an innocent flower having to touch scum like that... and thats when it happened. You reached out your delicate little hand, spinning the empty beer bottle, I watched it with a cold glare on my face as it went around and around... only to land on me.

My heart jumped in my chest, this was it, this was my chance. You give me a sweet, shy smile as you scoot closer to me, assuring me it will be quick... that you won't bother me with your presence.. I want to say something, to deny that. To sweet talk my way into your heart... but no sound comes out. You lean forward and press your lips to mine, softly. Nothing like the drunken, sloppy kiss that I had been prepared for. It was so light. So sweet...

How could that moment amount to this?

A jealous rage had all bubbled over and left me with... this... a dead body floating down a river somewhere, evidence buried six feet underground in the forest... a car covered in a deadman's blood. It was all so much to bare. It was sickening to think about, yet ever so satisfying all in the same instance. This entire situation was very confusing, really... unsettling... one could only begin to imagine the nightmares that plagued me for weeks after this incident... they could only guess at what demons I had swirling around inside my skull.

And they could only pray that I kept the monster inside of me.


End file.
